hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Em Johnson
Em Johnson is a seventeen year old halfblood Gryffindor. Her roleplayer is JordynPallas. Biography Emilia Wendy Johnson was born on June 19 to Kayley and George Johnson. George was a former Gryffindor and Kayley was a muggle. George and Kayley had grown up in the same city growing up and stayed close friends even as George went to Hogwarts. They both ended up being accepted to the same college and later decided to get married. Kayley knew about George's magical abilities and didn't mind them. They both agreed that they wouldn't tell their children about the wizarding world until the children showed definite signs of being magical. Em was the first child out of five in the Johnson family and was always the bravest and most athletic of all her siblings. She was never afraid to try something new or different. Kayley and George were very well off and considered to be one of the richest families in Perry City. They were usually giving their children expensive clothes and such to wear, which Em hated, she'd much rather have cheap simple clothes. When she was eleven, Em saw an owl sitting outside her bedroom window. Curious, she opened the window and saw that the owl had a letter with her name written on it. She took the letter and opened it, all it had on it was a bunch of weird and unfamiliar words. Dismissing it as a practical joke from one of the neighborhood boys, she sat it in her desk drawer and forgot about it. Kayley and George had thought that their daughter would for sure be magical, she had been showing small signs of magic since she was five years old, but when they didn't hear about her Hogwarts acceptance letter, they got worried. The week after Em has received her letter, her father asked her if she had received any sort of strange mail lately. She was about to answer no when she suddenly remembered the prank letter. She told her father about this and quickly found the letter and showed it to him. He explained to her that it was not a practical joke and told her all about the wizarding world. She was amazed and excited that she was a part of it and that she had been accepted to Hogwarts. Em and her father got Em her supplies and she left for Hogwarts. There she was sorted into Gryffindor, just like her father, and she made lots of new friends. Eventually one year, she decided to try out for her house Quidditch team and got a spot as the beater. Personality Em can be very loud and slightly obnoxious, especially when she's in the middle of a tense sport game. She is very outgoing when it comes to trying new challenges, but not so much when it comes to talking to people. She tends to be seen as rude because her temper occasionally gets the better of her. She loves sports and exploring and is very much a tomboy. She does have a quieter side though, but it is usually hidden be her loud side. Looks Em has long, pretty, light brown hair that she prefers to be pulled up in a ponytail so that it's out of her face. She has brown eyes and is 5'6". She doesn't really care about how she looks and, though she knows that her parents would like her to wear nice, expensive clothing, she would much rather wear second hand, comfortable clothes. Wand Em's wand is made of willow wood and is 15 inches long. It has a core of phoenix feather. Alliances Enemies *Most Slytherin Gallery 10766d21ff.jpg Debby Ryan 14-1.jpg Debby-ryan-portrait-session-radio-rebel-01.jpg Debby+ryan.jpg Debby-ryan-gregg-sulkin-25-jpg.jpg Debby Ryan.jpg 936full-debby-ryan.jpg Debby-Ryan-in-RADIO-REBEL.jpg Katie yu mar vista entertainment.jpg Radio-rebel.jpg Radio-rebel-msyugioh123-29811959-590-408.jpg Category:Female Category:JordynPallas Category:Student Category:Gryffindor Category:Halfblood Category:Quidditch Player Category:Beater Category:American Category:Seventeen